


Excited

by PoisnousPixie



Series: Pixie's Imagines [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Reader is Superman's Daughter, Talk of threatening daughter's boyfriend, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: You invite Dick to come to the family picnic back on the farm in Kansas.





	Excited

It had been three weeks since you’d started dating Dick- since he’d asked you out for tea, of all things, after a particularly rough mission. He’d been all bright smiles, and charming words, and not at all like the goofy 13 year old you’d met back when you’d all come together to form the Young Justice team years ago. And you’d had a low key crush on him since way back then, of course, so despite being exhausted and bit a dusty, you’d agreed.  
  
Three weeks later, and things were… excellent, actually. He was a good boyfriend, if a bit preoccupied sometimes. That was okay, you were busy too. Superhero life didn't allow for a lot of free time to just relax.  
  
It helped that you’d known each other so long, and that you got along with his family. The Batfamily, as everyone was calling them, was pretty fun, and despite all odds, basically entwined with your own. As it had been since you were fairly young. You’d babysat Damian, (and that was a handful), Tim and Kon were practically glued together, Kara got along amazingly well with Babs and Steph, and you fit in just perfectly. It was nice to feel so deeply immersed in a family, even a pulled together one like Dick’s.  
  
But three weeks in, and there was one thing that hadn’t happened yet.  
  
You always spent a fair amount of time in Gotham with his family, and of course he knew your brother Jon, and he’d known Kon as long as you had. He got along with Kara, he knew your dad. It wasn’t like he wasn’t almost as involved in your family as you were his.  
  
But, he’d never really interacted with your family when they were all together. He’d met most of them, but separately. Worked with some of the professionally.  
  
This weekend was a family get together. It was a big deal. Everyone was coming to the farm back in Smallville, and you’d convinced Dick to leave behind the mask and join you. The first big meeting where everyone would get together and you could ‘officially’ introduce Dick as your boyfriend.  
  
“They all know that, you know.” He’d grinned at you when you brought it up, arms around your shoulders, his lips brushing your cheek, “I mean, who is left to tell?”  
  
You’d grinned, tilting your head, and turning in his arms to face him, “Yes, but you haven’t met my grandma, or been with us as just.. us.”  
  
“Us?”  
  
“Dick, how many times have I hung out with you and your brothers?” You asked, fingers sliding through his hair, “How many times have I spent the night at the Manor with you? Or have I woken up in your apartment to find Jason and Damian sprawled on your couch playing video games and fighting over the controllers?”  
  
You tapped his nose and drew away, “I love your family, I like knowing them, but you only work with mine.”  
  
“I’ve seen Kon in the morning, I think that’s enough.” He snickered, thinking back to when Kon still lived at the base, and everyone saw him every day, there, and waiting. “And I’ve met everyone outside of work.”  
  
“Yes, but not together.” You responded, moving around him to leave the computer behind and head towards the kitchen, “Besides, you love my dad, I thought you’d be thrilled to see him in his element.”  
  
You grinned as Dick paused to think that one over. It wasn’t really as big of a deal as you were making it out to be. If Dick didn’t make it you’d be disappointed, but you’d get over it too. He did know them, love them, maybe a bit less than you loved his brothers, but it was something. Using your dad, though, and the reminder of how Dick had positively swooned over the idea that you were superman’s daughter back when you first met, was a bit of a… well, a dick move. To be blunt.  
  
“Yeah, okay, I’ll go.”  
  
You didn’t need to look to know he was grinning like a fool. Instead, you waved a hand, and continued on your way, “Awesome, you should bring Tim with you, Kon will love it.”  
  
You’d thought that would be pretty easy. But when you met Dick at mount justice the day of, dressed in civvies, you saw the same fanboy you’d met way back when. He looked good, damned good, like always, in jeans and a t-shirt, and jacket thrown over it. The sunglasses were still a bit much given how dim the cave was, but you didn’t mention it- it would be pretty damned bright in Kansas, so that was fine. It was the way he fidgeted, shifted his weight with excess energy, that made you roll your eyes.  
  
“Dick, calm down.” You grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “It’s just a picnic, you look like you’re gonna explode.”  
  
“He’s been like that all morning.” Tim said, taking a sip of starbucks cup, and staring down at his phone.  
  
“I’m not like anything. I’m calm, totally whelmed. ” Dick responded, still grinning as he slung his arm around your shoulder, “This’ll be great. I can’t wait to see where Superma- Your dad, I mean, where your dad grew up.”  
  
Rolling your eyes, you gave him a light, barely there shove, “Whatever, Birdboy.”  
  
The Zeta Tube dropped you all off just beyond the farm. Far enough to not startle the animals, but close enough that it was in walking distance. Tim was near silent, still staring at his phone as you walked, but Dick was exuberant. His eyes scanning the landscape, and looking for signs of everyone. You, yourself, could already hear everyone.  
  
You could hear Grandma M and your mom laughing, and Jon trying to coax Wolf into a game a fetch. More importantly, you could hear Kon and your dad talking about Dick.  
  
 _“He’s good for her, right?”_ Your dad said, sounding a bit unsure.  
  
 _“He’s a good guy.”_ Kon responded, and you tried to listen a little more closely to know where they were.  
 _“Yeah, but like… Bruce is so…”_ Your dad paused, _“Not good with **people** , and women…”_  
 _“Dick’s not like that.”_  
  
 _“He dates a lot.”_  
 _“Yeah, he dates a lot.”_  
You rolled your eyes, winding your arm around your boyfriend’s waist as you led him and his brother up the long drive. “Okay, so dad might be planning to give you the 'shotgun’ talk, or his version of it.”  
  
It shouldn’t end too badly. At least, nothing like the one Batman had given you the first time Dick had brought you to visit the manor as his girlfriend and not just a girl who was a friend- _Jason stop making that face at us!_  
  
“What?” Dick’s voice broke on the word, and you tried not to laugh at the look of shock on his face.  
  
“He gave it to Kara’s first girlfriend too, I think.” You vaguely remembered the fight that had ensued. “Anyway, it’s no big deal, just remember, my dad’s like a big marshmallow wrapped in red and blue. He’s like a puppy or something.”  
  
“That can bench press buses and punch through walls.” Tim added, very unhelpfully.  
  
Dick’s face went pale, and you shot a glare at Tim, “Okay, but you’re getting it too, you know.”  
  
“What?” Tim’s head jerked up and he looked at you in panic.  
  
Grinning, a bit evilly, you leaned a little towards the smaller Robin, “You are dating Kon. You know, Dad’s gotten , like, super close with him lately. Kon’s one of us too. And if you hurt him, there’s really not much that anyone could do to save you.”  
  
“We’re just friends.” Tim told you, before picking up his pace and walking a bit faster, his coffee sloshing from his cup as he went.  
  
As he went, you snickered, and turned your gaze back to Dick, who had an almost pleased look on his face. Arching a brow, you reached up and prodded at his cheek, “Okay, so I know you like teasing your brothers, but my doing it doesn’t usually bring that look to your face. ”  
  
“Superman’s going to be giving me the shotgun talk.” He responded, a bit breathily. You could hear the hint of excitement in his voice, and rolled your eyes. “My hero is gonna tell me not to hurt his daughter- Not, not that I ever would! I mean, why would I want to? You’re amazing, but this is like huge, ya know?”  
  
“You’re excited my dad is going to threaten your life?” You were confused. This had to be the weirdest reaction you’d seen a boy ever have to this type of thing. Of course, most of your actual experience with this kind of thing, really, was that time J'onn had stared down Kon over M'gann, but that was ages ago, and frankly you’d thought it would just end with Kon trying to punch J'onn.  
  
“Well, excited isn’t the right word.” Dick began, grinning like a loon, “I mean-”  
  
“You’re totally excited to have my dad threaten your life!” You broke into laughter, pulling away from him, and picking up your pace a bit, “Oh my god, Kara was right.”  
  
“What did Kara say?” Dick asked, trying to keep up.  
  
You just kept moving, just fast enough to keep out of his reach, laughing and staying out of his reach as you finally moved up to where everyone else was. Your dad and Kon were outside now, and you could see Tim settled at the picnic table between your grandmother and Kara. You spotted your dad eyeing Dick, but there was soft smile on his face as you let your boyfriend catch you. Dick lifted you up and spun you around, and your laughter drew everyone’s attention, not that it slowed Dick down for even a moment.  
  
It was a nice start to a family get together.


End file.
